Pheromones
by bzdurden
Summary: No matter what excuses Dallas has at the start for what he's about to do, eventually, he'll give up rationalizing. People in his situation always do. AU OCxOC. Rated mature for graphic sexual scenes. Lemon. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

"I've wanted to do this since I met you."

Dallas opened his mouth to reply, say something about how this really wasn't the best of ideas nor the best of settings, but First Daughter Nicole Binder discharged another round of pheromones, burying his common sense underneath another layer of complete, feral attraction to the blonde goddess standing before him. If the time-manipulating mutant, from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her, had known she was a mutant, known what she was capable of, he would have handled their friendship completely differently; perhaps, if Beast had told him ahead of time, what to expect, he wouldn't have taken her out on shopping dates so foolishly, wouldn't have kept holding her in enormous bear hugs or kept on winking at her whenever she tried to shake the Secret Service escorts that inevitably came with the daughter of POTUS wherever she went.

Of course, Dallas Green, being the only X-Man from the West Coast, was flamboyant, flirty, and blissfully unaware of Nicole's budding feelings and mutations, so when her pheromones kept pounding on him like artillery, slowly stripping away his critical thinking skills, he was almost dumbstruck. All he could do was kiss her back, slowly, surely. Nicole pushed him onto the table of the bookstore she had dragged him into and stood there for a second. Dallas, for the first time, really began to take in the sight of her, the short, petite frame that somehow managed to sport that enormous rack without completely giving her a Quasimodo look, the long, straight, soft blonde hair that fell evenly along one shoulder, the pearly white teeth that shone like diamonds in a jeweler's cabinet; for the first time, Dallas realized how badly he really wanted her.

The original X-Men, he thought, had never run into problems like this, but then again, who was to say what the first generation mutants would have done in a situation like this? They were all dead and gone save Beast, murdered seventeen years ago along with all the members of the Brotherhood – save, of all people, Quicksilver – by the Phoenix, Jean Grey. Who knew what Angel would have done in this situation, or Havok, or even Wolverine? Nobody would have known, and that, Dallas realized, as Nicole leaned over him, kissing him seductively and slowly moving forward, scared him more than anything. This was uncharted ground. Could he get tossed in Gitmo for this?

Nicole, however, seemed to have no such qualms about this as she leaned over him like an angry teacher in the 1950s, ready to crack a ruler over your knuckles for falling asleep in class. As she bent low and pressed her full, soft lips onto his thinner mouth, curled in a sort of dumb, pheromone induced smirk, Dallas could feel the buttons on his John Varvatos vest popping one at a time and sliding apart like earthquakes, moving out along a fault line. Nicole lifted up Dallas's shirt and dragged it over his head, tossing his long, dark blonde hair around inside the fabric. She bent down, running her hands over his chest and tracing his abs with the tips of her fingers, before kissing him again and standing up. Nicole took the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted, revealing a simple, lacy white bra underneath. Dallas moaned slightly, feeling a growing bulge in his skinny jeans, racing across his right thigh. Nicole giggled and slid down her yoga pants, revealing similarly lacy white underwear that did little to hide her arousal as she advanced forward and bent down by his pants, playing with the button and zipper before tugging them away.

Now the two mutants were in nothing but underwear, and Nicole forced Dallas up from the table into a sitting position; the bulge of his cock poked up from his boxers, and Dallas, now caught up with the raw sexuality of the moment, reached his hands around the smooth, perfect flesh of Nicole's back and unhooked the bra. Instantly, large, beautiful breasts burst forth from their prison, nipples suddenly peaky in the silent air of the bookstore. Dallas leaned forward and caught one, then the other, between his molars and tongue as his hands worked their way down, sliding down Nicole's underwear and twirling one finger around her opening like clothes in a washing machine; unprepared for the two-pronged assault, Nicole let out a small, pleasured squeak and pulled Dallas onto the carpet, practically ripping off his boxers and taking all of him, hard and thick and long and throbbing with want, directly at the base. Dallas closed his eyes, trying not to let Nicole watch them roll up in utter satisfaction. He bent down again, taking her entire nipple in his mouth and suckling it as a child would his mother. Nicole pushed upward in satisfaction, naked and gasping and already sweaty and hot, and Dallas took his chance: he moved his hips suddenly and performed a sudden, hard thrust into her, slicing through her folds with his cock and immediately relishing her hot, slick feel.

"Ugh, Christ, Nicole…" he groaned, continuing to thrust into the First Daughter's body desperately as he kneaded her large breasts, playing with the nipples and licking them very now and then. He was focused, in his zone entirely, so hellbent on making her scream for him that he felt he could go without finishing for hours. Nicole, however, was a lot more willing to feel that kind of pleasure, and as the blonde-haired vixen suddenly moaned in ecstasy, Dallas knew he'd found the spot and began thrusting deeper and deeper, pushing into her with the efforts of an army making its last stand. As her moans became groans, her groans pants, and her pants finally screams of pleasure, Dallas smiled, taking her lips and kissing them as she finished, female ejaculate splashing all over his dick and thighs. Nicole, panting, wild-eyed, now more animal than girl, pulled Dallas's dick out of her, squealing slightly as he rubbed against her contracted walls. He felt himself being pushed onto one of the couches, sitting up square, and as he closed his eyes the next thing he felt was a sudden, warm sensation, of lips sliding over him. The only sounds were the GLUK GLUK GLUK of Nicole taking all of his cock in her mouth, going from the very head to the base of his shaft with surprising force and power. He could feel himself growing harder – if that was possible – at the sight of her taking all of him in her throat and sucking, sucking, sucking, until the pressure in Dallas's back and shaft were so great that he thought he might really explode. And then, suddenly, he did.

As Nicole pulled away for just a second, Dallas's cock twitched and spit white globules of moisture all over her face and upper chest, down her breasts. Nicole took him once again, stroking and stroking and stroking and rubbing spare bits of moisture around the hole of his dick with such pressure that he was sure he would lose his cool once again. The First Daughter pulled back, surveying the sweating, satisfied Californian before him with a gleam in her eye before leaning forward and sucking on first one ball, then the other, cleaning off the ejaculate of both X-Man and lover, sucking away and swallowing like a fish swallows bait. She let out a pleasured moan as cum dripped down her throat like Kool-Aid, and Dallas, feeling the instant need to return the favor, leaned down towards her thighs, plunging his tongue into her folds and licking away until all traces of both of them were gone.

He felt her arc once again and sob with release as still more of her come filled his mouth, and the Californian, instantly becoming aroused once again at this game of cat and mouse, pulled himself into her, fucking her doggy style so that the only sounds audible in the bookstore were the frantic moving of her breasts, clapping like patrons at a theatre after a show was done being performed, and the slow, ragged gasps of both teenagers. Dallas couldn't help himself as he pulled out of Nicole and moved in front of her once again, squirting still more semen onto her breasts and massaging them, making them soft and delicate to the touch before really finishing her off with a final massaging of her nipples with his tongue. The two lay there, then, just stroking the spots of each other's pleasure and creating such ejaculate that the room itself might have actually started to flood if they hadn't grown tired at last.

The moment ended, soon, as such moments do, and as Dallas stood to slide his boxers back on, watched Nicole reluctantly release his shaft, he started to wonder just how much of what had just occurred was pheromones after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"_And really, I think I like who I'm becoming, there's times where I might do it just to do it like it's nothing, there's times I might blow like fifty kay on a vacation for all my soldier's just to see the looks on all their faces, all it took was patience—"_

Dallas leaned his head back in the shower, letting the hot steam envelop him like a fog, let it wrap around him, turning every inch of his body from the neck down into an enigma. In the back of his head, he was reminded of a YouTube video that had starred the disembodied head of Robert Mitchum; substituting the long-dead movie star's head for his own, floating around with spine flapping like the lame wing of an old bird, made the Californian snort derisively in laughter.

The steam of the shower began snaking out in tendrils from underneath the closed door of the shower door, out into Dallas' dorm. Thankfully, the CD player, on the other side of the room, wasn't affected, and Drake kept blaring loudly throughout the bathroom so that he couldn't really hear much else. Sighing and stretching, Dallas moved over to the showerhead, letting his long blonde hair get soaked a couple seconds longer; the heat moved into his scalp and kept him safe from the rapidly encroaching New York winter. A deep breath, then another, and Dallas turned off first the cold water, then the hot, then finally the shower knob. He pushed open the glass sliding door of the shower and stepped out.

"_Tell 'em I'mma need reservations for twenty, I never really been one for the preservation of money, nah, I'd much rather spend it all while I'm breathing, that OVO and that XO is everything you believe in, I know—"_

Since everything outside was so fucking cold, Dallas didn't really need a towel for warmth; the X-Man let the fog heat him up a bit, and as it slowly dissipated, he closed his eyes softly and stretched backwards, letting his back and shoulders crack loudly. Other than that, there was no sound: Drake kept on rapping, unperturbed by the conclusion of the shower, Dallas's wet knuckles brushed against the tile wall, a giggle sounded sexily through the room—

Wait. What?

"Hey, Dallas. Good to see you again."

Oh, fuck.

Dallas opened his eyes, and there stood Nicole, seemingly having appeared out of the fog: she must have opened the door and then closed it under the cover of Drake and the constant drumbeat of water hitting skin. Against his better judgment, he waited for the fog to disappear so he could see just what state of clothing the First Daughter was in. After what seemed like ten minutes – more like three heartbeats – enough steam disappeared so that Dallas could see her thighs, begging to be clasped, the tight, clean-shaven pussy, the abdomen where so much cum had made its home the last time Dallas had seen her, the beautiful, soft, gorgeous tits that tasted better in his mouth than any food Dallas had ever eaten.

Instantly, the Californian felt himself growing hard, reaching sky high after only about twenty seconds, but Nicole moved right past him with a wink and a single, solitary tug on his shaft. Whimpering, Dallas watched her turn on the shower, bending over just so he could get a peek at her pretty little ass before stepping into the shower. She grabbed a remote and pressed the off button: Drake was instantly silenced, and Dallas, recognizing his place, stepped back dutifully into the shower and held her by the abdomen, his dick running up her back and acting as a levee, creating a couple inch's space between them. Nicole leaned her head back against his shoulder and caught hot water in the face, moaning softly and grinning.

"It's so _cold_ outside," she growled playfully. "I was in town with Daddy, and I figured we could stand to…heat things up a bit?"

Dallas twitched in anticipation as she angled her head against his shoulder, giving him nowhere to look at but her breasts, her nipples, so ready to be squeezed and sucked on and cared for again. The Californian, shivering slightly, reached out to touch one, but Nicole pushed his hand down and giggled again. A growl emerged deep from within his throat as he tried with the other hand, but again, he was pinned down. Nicole turned around and held his hands, massaging them gently with her soft fingers and planting a soft kiss on his cheek before leaning into his ear.

"Nuh uh, Dallas. I want you to work for this. It'll be more fun that way—"

While she was distracted, Dallas pushed her back softly: Nicole's eyes widened as she fell back, unprepared, but Dallas instantly caught her and pulled her out of the shower. A new layer of steam enveloped the room as water pounded on the shower floor, and Nicole looked up at Dallas with wide blue eyes as he kissed her hungrily, deeply, and then massaged her breasts with the loving care of a store vender handling his merchandise. Nicole's tits were wet with moisture from the shower, giving them a slick, arousing feel, and Dallas's shaft at this point was so hard it began to curve upwards. Nicole pushed him up, letting him take a second to breathe and take in the sight of her, naked and tanned and practically pulsing with adrenaline and sexuality, before she bent down onto her knees and attacked him with her mouth eagerly, sucking on him with all the strength and fury of a hurricane.

Minutes went by as Nicole eagerly slurped and moaned, the head of Dallas' cock pocking into her throat every now and then, before she pulled up and laid a tender kiss on his sternum. He took her face softly, cradling her cheeks, brushing her lips with his thumb, staring into her eyes…for a moment, Dallas lost himself inside the depths of her gorgeous face. Then, by chance, he looked down and saw her breasts, and instantly, he remembered where he was, what he was, what he was doing…and he wanted her. Holy _fuck,_ he wanted her.

Now it was Dallas' turn to push back, sending Nicole flat on her back; as she giggled, Dallas crawled over to her and laid a kiss on her lips, then her jaw, then her neck, and finally each nipple. Sweat and shower water pooled together, leaving both of them hot and sticky and unable to disentangle, but neither teen cared. Dallas's only goal was to make this last as long as possible, make sure that he wouldn't have to leave this dorm if he didn't want to, and, most importantly, make this the best experience of Nicole's life. With that one mantra in his head, he pulled back and then pushed back forward: the two became one all at once.

Dallas kept pushing forcefully, massaging Nicole's biceps as the thick edges of his cock brushed against the First Daughter's vaginal walls; he kept making her moan, then sweat, then moan some more. Nicole scratched at his back like a cat, massaged his balls with a free hand, rubbed at her breasts and pushed them together, for about twenty minutes before suddenly throwing her head back. Her hair cascaded down bare shoulders like a waterfall as she screamed out Dallas's name in pleasure, and she kept on screaming, finally sobbing drily once or twice, as she climaxed, come flooding over Dallas's dick as her walls pushed together, entrapping him. The timeshifter kept pushing forward forcefully, keeping her going for another minute or two, before he too felt the slow buildup of pleasure in his back; finally, as he gasped her name, burying his sweaty forehead in her large breasts, he gave up fighting and released into her.

She cooed his name softly and then pulled him out of her, opening the bathroom door and leading him out into the dorm at large. Nicole, with more strength than Dallas had expected, pushed him back onto the bed, sending him face up onto the pillow as she crawled over him. Taking his dick in her mouth once again, she sucked the ejaculate off him, moving up and down his pelvis, testicles, and shaft multiple times before pulling him into her once again. The two lay there, entangled and sweaty and both unwilling and unable to break free as they kept thrusting, rolling around on the floor like dust bunnies without care.

Dallas stroked her breasts hungrily, sucking on the nipples, and in turn Nicole took special care to treat him well with her mouth, rolling around his nuts in her mouth: at one point, she would take her mouth to the side and slide it around his dick like a harmonica, sucking on shaft, then ball, then shaft, then other ball. Both came into each other more times than they cared to count; the teens, more animals than human at this point, kept going until neither could ejaculate a drop anymore. Even after that, they lay in bed beside each other, Dallas's dick still inside Nicole's pussy – he lacked the energy to pull out. She fondled his testicles tenderly and winked at him, giggling, as he pushed his head into her boobs every couple minutes and played with the nipples. After the fourth hour of the cuddle, Dallas pulled his head away from Nicole's left nipple, swallowing a droplet of sweat that clung there, before grinning.

"Who ever said hard work didn't pay off?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You missed a spot, you scrub."

Dallas groaned and rolled over onto his stomach to look over at Nicole, eyes closed and fully nude, spread out underneath the California sun. Though Dallas had been the one to suggest that she visit California for a while to unwind, it was Nicole who had taken things one step further from a simple shopping trip to nude sunbathing. Now, the daughter of the President had him working sunscreen duty, pushing sunscreen into her thighs, abdomen, arms and breasts every couple minutes when clearly that much protection from UV rays wasn't necessary.

"If you want to fuck," Dallas suggested, squeezing sunscreen onto his fingertips and rubbing it along her inner thigh, "all you have to do is ask. I'd give anything for another shot at that pussy."

Nicole giggled and shivered slightly as Dallas's long fingers brushed against her leg, snaking nearer to her pussy with every rub. She leaned back to let him get a better look at her breasts, perky, massive, glowing like lanterns underneath the bright light of the West Coast afternoon.

"I know. But it's fun watching you get your hopes up…among other things."

To make things a bit more interesting, she had made him remove his boardshorts an hour ago, and now Dallas's dick, long and thick and throbbing in protest to Nicole's mind games, stood at attention like a West Point cadet. To add insult to injury, the First Daughter refused to apply any sunscreen to his member: he had been forced to do so himself, which was one of the most humiliating things a teenage boy his age could be put through.

"That's not a very good way to earn yourself another sunbathing date. Sunscreen?"

"I'd love some!" Nicole chirped, giggling as Dallas reached over with a sunscreened-up hand and massaged her left breast, taking extra care to lotion up the nipple. So arid was the desert heat that the sunscreen dried up almost immediately, but that, too, was a nonissue; Nicole had placed an air conditioner on the balcony to help cool them, which had the unintended side effect of hardening Dallas up even more. "You look sad, Dallas. Don't be glum. You know I love you. And your…other things."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Nicole sighed theatrically, acting as though Dallas's fake pouts were actually affecting her, and rolled over, her head landing between his knees and locking there like a ball in a socket. She looked up at him and grinned, and not for the first time Dallas found himself lost inside the depths of her beautiful face, just as hot and arousing as the folds of her womanhood. God, she was incredible. What he wouldn't give to spend every hour of every day with his dick unloading into a girl like that…

"_Fine, Dallas,_" she purred. "One blowjob. That's it. Then we sunbathe, okay?"

Dallas rolled his eyes and sat up, picking Nicole up and tossing her over his shoulder. Her breasts pressed into his chest and aroused him slightly as his dick ran up one perfect, tanned calf; the two giggling teens made their way off the balcony, onto the beach, and into the water, where Nicole was promptly dropped with a splash. When she came up, spewing water, eyes wide, Dallas was right there, kissing her deeply and rubbing her opening underneath the protection of the water. She gasped, her eyes wide open, and laughed out the word "Dallas!" before hitting him in the sternum. The two were in shallow water, and Dallas was able to sit comfortably as he traced Nicole's jawline, taking in the sight of the blonde goddess before him, on her knees and ready to serve him, no matter what she said to the contrary.

Holding her asscheeks in his hands, Dallas pulled her forward, and Nicole dutifully slipped her head onto the tip of Dallas's cock, so large and aroused that it poked up above the waves, and began to push up and down slowly with her head. His slow moans of pleasure seemed to invigorate her, and she was quickly moving up and down, faster and faster, her full lips massaging Dallas's shaft professionally. The only sounds were of them: Dallas moaned every now and then, a verbal seal of approval for the job she was performing, and Nicole's breasts and face clapped against the surface of the water in such a way that Dallas wanted to record it and put it on his iPod. She slowly began to move faster, and the clapping increased. Her breasts bounced up and down like children on a swing set, tantalizing Dallas, until his balls tightened up, he let out a final cry, and unloaded directly into her mouth.

Nicole swallowed like a champ, licking up every inch of semen released from Dallas's chambers, before laying back in turn; from the breasts up, she lay in the sand, particles of dirt and salt clinging to her sweating, ocean-drenched body; from there, she was all Dallas's, his own private mermaid, and he took a deep breath before plunging beneath the waters and maneuvering gently to her womanhood, reaching his tongue in and using her twat almost as a scuba diver would an oxygen tank.

He made her suffer in return for every minute she'd made him wait on the balcony, toying with her opening before moving to her clit, using his lips to play with it, before moving back again and taking things slow. Nicole moaned and pushed downwards so that now she was neck deep in water and Dallas's entire mouth was inside her, playing with her inside and out. Underneath the shallow waves, her hands began to move downwards to her pelvis, flanking Dallas' face and rubbing his sharp, ungodly cheekbones lovingly.

After several minutes more, Dallas' handiwork began to show: Nicole's hands moved quickly from his face to the sand, stretching upwards; he could see her panting desperately, trying to keep herself contained, trying to pretend she wasn't a complete fucking animal that could no longer act like she wanted to keep herself contained. Dallas kept going until he heard her scream, muffled beneath the saltwater shore, and felt her arousal gush inside his mouth.

"Dallas. You know what to do from here, baby."

Dallas grinned and made his way up out of the water, long, dirty blonde hair dripping onto her abdomen and chest as it burrowed into her neck. Slowly, he took his manhood and slid into her, taking a minute or two to let the First Daughter recover from her previous bliss before going all out. The Californian timeshifter slid so deeply into her that even his own massive dick could barely be seen from an aerial view. Only his base was visible as he rammed into Nicole like a battering ram entering a castle; her moans and cries did nothing but continue his advances into her. After about ten minutes, she suddenly pulled away from his kiss, looked him in the eyes, and shoved him to the right, rolling around atop of him.

In that instant, Dallas saw her truly and hardened up even more, if that were possible: her eyes were bright blue, like the sea in which they were half enveloped, and shining with arousal, her large breasts gleamed with perspiration and sang out to him like sirens, and that grin. Oh, fuck, that _grin._

Nicole began grinding her hips, those sharp, tanned, amazing hips, and then bouncing up and down so that every half second or so Dallas could see his cock, gleaming wet from Nicole's womanhood and hard as a diamond. She tossed her hair and head back, allowing Dallas to see her tits in full view as they bounced, the perky nipples pushing out to touch him, and Dallas instantly drew up into a sitting position and grabbed the right one, cupping it in his hand and holding his mouth to it. A drop of moisture – Saliva? Breast milk? Cum? Sweat? Maybe a hybrid of any of them? – slid into his mouth and he shivered, pulling her down on top of him as she ground his resistance into the dust. Her breasts pushed against his rib cage, her mouth against his sternum and torso, mumbling about how tight and hot she felt, about how huge he was, about how she was about to come and Oh, Christ, Dallas, she was coming—

Suddenly, Dallas's dick became incredibly wet with Nicole's juices as she sobbed into his chest, telling him she never wanted to pull away and how she belonged in his arms naked for all eternity. Dallas, of course, found this all to be a colossal turn on and let her grind, riding out her orgasm and sobs until he, too, felt the pressure building throughout his body, felt his toes curl and his nuts tighten; after a minute of what may have been the best male buildup he'd ever heard of, he released, shooting cum through her tightened walls as they choked his hardness and letting it slide as it may.

They collapsed, gasping, into the water. Nicole tried desperately to crawl back to the balcony, maybe put a swimsuit on before anyone saw, but she was so exhausted that she gave up, her breasts falling onto Dallas's face, where they promptly received just as much care as the rest of her exquisite body.

"So…" he panted, finally slowing down and taking a second to run his tongue through her hot, hot, _hot _cleavage. "Ever thought about moving to Cali?"


End file.
